Heir to the Monado
by pgasniper
Summary: Shulk, the Heir to the Monado, joins the Smashers. Warning: Major Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Departure to the Mansion

**Quick author notes: There will be a lot of Xenoblade Spoilers down below. I'm writing this in hopes that the people who read it have played through the game. But while I'd love for everyone to play it, I know it's one of the rarer, and more expensive Wii games (at least in North America), so I fully understand why that wouldn't be a realistic possibility. Now then... Let's start with spoiling the last words of the game.**

"One day I hope I can meet them all. The people of this endless world."

"Me too, we will, I know it."

"We'll meet them. And whatever happens, we'll face our future together."

~ Shulk and Fiora, Xenoblade Chronicles

* * *

Chapter 1: Departure to the Mansion

A young blonde man was sitting at a dock, looking out at the sea. In his hands was a letter that he had received about a week ago. On the envelope it just had the words "To Shulk, wielder of the Monado." It was held shut by a wax seal with a circle that was divided into 4 pieces that were different sizes. Since then he must of read through it at least a hundred times.

In Shulk's hands was that letter. Despite reading through it countless times before, his hands were shaking in anticipation as he read through it once again.

_Dear Shulk,_

_My name is Master Hand, and I have heard of your adventures, fights, and the slaying of the god Zanza. I would like to invite you to become a member of the Smashers._

_Sincerely, _

_Master Hand_

The letter had a second page that just detailed more of the technical things, and that they would be coming here on this day, awaiting the answer.

"You're looking at that letter once again?" A voice said. Shulk looked up to see his best friend Ryen standing behind him on the dock. Reyn was a person with rather short red hair. He was fairly well built, as he was apart of Colony 9's defense force.

"Yes." Shulk sighed. "I knew that there were others out there, I just didn't expect them to contact us so quickly."

"Are you nervous?" Reyn asked.

"Of course." Shulk said. "I don't think I was ever this nervous at all during our previous adventure."

Reyn just laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Shulk replied. He glanced once again at the paper. "Back then, we knew what we were facing. The Mechon, Zanza... Now, I don't know what I'm fighting. It could be anyone or anything. But, I'm glad that this came now, instead of a few months ago."

"You'd be too worried about how the restoration would of turned out, right?" Reyn said.

"Right..." Shulk replied.

"But, now that the restoration of everything is complete. Are you actually going to take up this offer?"

Shulk smiled. "I've thought about it over the past week, and I decided, that yes, I will go out and meet these people."

"You might be meeting people even scarier than Zanza, and you'll be facing them alone." Reyn said.

"But, I'm not alone." Shulk admitted. "I know you'll always be giving me your support."

"And you won't have the Monado." Reyn added on. "That might be a problem for you."

Shulk looked at Reyn rather offended. "I'd thought you'd know that I can fight just fine without it."

"Come on, Shulk. You need every advantage you can get." Reyn laughed. "And that sword would give you a rather big one. Having the god-slaying sword, that would be sure to strike fear into your enemies and intimidate them."

Shulk just laughed. "I didn't think about it that way..."

"Have you told Fiora about this yet?" Reyn asked.

Shulk just cringed.

"Not yet, eh?" Reyn laughed.

"She's seen the letter, she just doesn't know my final decision." Shulk replied.

"Well, you better go tell her then." Reyn said.

Shulk just nodded. "Yes." He got up and faced Reyn. He stretched out his hand and the two began to shake and then gave each other a brief hug. "Reyn, you've been with me since, well, I first came to Colony 9 when I was 4 years old."

"What's this?" Reyn said rather annoyed. "It almost sounds like you think you're never going to see me again."

"Well..." Shulk began.

"I don't want a good bye." Reyn sternly said. "We'll be seeing each other again. It's just you'll be else where because you have a new job."

"Right." Shulk said. He just smiled.

"Don't you dare forget about us." Reyn said.

"Reyn! Shulk!" A voice said. The two turned their attention to the source of the voice. Running towards them was a red headed teen. "Reyn, Sharla is looking for you!"

"Thanks Juju." Reyn said.

"Guess I should say good bye to her as well." Shulk said.

"You're leaving?" Juju said shocked.

Shulk just nodded. "Yes, I've decided to go and meet these people."

"That's great." Juju said. "I'll know you'll do everyone proud."

"You've grown since I first met you Juju." Shulk said. He remembered the scared boy that they had saved from two rampaging beasts. That they had to rush off and save from several Mechon, because he was an idiot who didn't listen to reason, and had no concept of sneaking, and caused them several problems. "Keep an eye on Reyn while I'm gone, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Of course Shulk!" Juju said. "Now Reyn, Sharla wanted you now."

"Right." Reyn said. The two of them quickly began to run off.

Shulk began to walk. His first stop was going to be at another of his companions houses. Riki the Heropon. He got to a house, and just knocked. Opening the door was a yellow and red fur ball with a pair of stubby legs and arms, but two rather large ears that he could control like hands. This creature was a Nopon.

"Hom hom Shulk!" Riki said.

"Hey there Riki." Shulk said. "How's the heropon doing?"

"Oh, it's been hard. Riki been out hunting monsters to feed all littlepon." Riki said.

"14, right? Or is there a 15th on the way?" Shulk asked.

"We're still at 14 littlepon." Riki replied. "What brought hom hom here?"

"Well, Riki, I've come to say goodbye to all my companions."

"Shulk going on more adventures?" Riki asked.

"Yes." Shulk said.

"Riki also wish to go!" Riki said jumping up on Shulk's shoulders.

"Sorry Riki, but I don't know if you would be allowed." Shulk said. "To be honest I'd wish that everyone was there. But, I was the only one invited... Also, I don't know how your wifeypon would like it if you weren't there to help with the littlepon."

Riki began to shiver in fear. "Oka would not like that at all."

Shulk just hugged the Nopon. "Riki you were a great help, and I'm going to miss you."

"Riki wish Shulk much luck." Riki eventually said. "Hope to see hom hom soon."

Shulk just nodded. "I'll come back and visit if I can."

He got up and began to walk through the streets. Eventually getting to another house. Where Sharla, Reyn, and Juju lived. He knocked and opening the door was a woman with long black hair. On her back an ether rifle was holstered.

"Sharla." Shulk said.

"Shulk, Reyn told me you were going to be leaving." She said.

"Yes." Shulk said. "I wanted to say goodbye to everyone."

"Will you be fine, with out me there to patch you up?" Sharla wondered.

"I'm sure of it." He said. "Although, I do have to question your timing of trying to heal at times..."

Sharla just glared at him for a second. "Well, you do have one healing art. But let's see how far you get with that."

"I'm sorry Sharla." Shulk said.

"Hey, I'm just teasing you." Sharla said, she came in and hugged Shulk. "Well then. I wish you much luck."

"Thanks." Shulk said. "And take care of Reyn, he can be stubborn at times, but I'm sure by now you're well aware of it."

"Of course." Sharla said. "You better be careful too. He might not show it, but he's really worried about you."

"I know." Shulk said. "Thanks for everything Sharla."

He walked away, and through the streets, his next stop was going to be Melia's house, however he had seen the ruler of what remained of the High Entia. She had rather short white hair, along with what looked like two small bird wings on the back of her head that went slightly past her shoulder. Despite having the appearance of girl in her young teens she was actually 88 years old.

"Melia!" Shulk said.

Melia just looked at Shulk rather shocked. "Shulk, I didn't expect to see you out here."

"I was actually just heading over your house." Shulk said. "I've decided to leave, and I will be departing later today."

Melia just smiled. "I see. Well then, I wish you much luck."

"Thank you." Shulk said.

"Have you told Fiora yet?" Melia asked.

Shulk just shook his head. "She's the last person I'll be telling. It's just her and Dunban left."

"Very well then." Melia said. "I won't delay you any further then. Just make sure you come over when you visit Shulk."

"Of course." Shulk said.

He walked over to the final house, and just knocked.

"Come in, Shulk." A middle aged man said. "The door's unlocked."

Shulk walked into the house. Sitting at a table was a man drinking tea. He had long dark straight hair that went down to his mid back, and a small beard. He had a black cape that was draped over his shoulders, and went down to about his waist. His right arm however was almost completely paralyzed, and just remained at his side.

Shulk just walked over to beside the man. "Dunban." Shulk said.

Dunban just smiled. "You don't need to say a word."

"I don't?" Shulk said a bit confused.

"It's right there in your eyes." Dunban replied. "You're craving more adventure. You wish to fight stronger opponents. Go get them, while you're still young."

"Thank you Dunban."

"Although, you better remain faithful to Fiora. If you don't and I find out, I will kill you." Dunban said.

Shulk just cringed. "Of course." He said, afraid. Even if Dunban's right arm was limp, he was still a terrifying force on the battlefield with just his left arm. He was able to stand with everyone else when fighting the Mechon. Shulk didn't want to cross Dunban. Especially since Fiora had said that his brother was looking into the High Entia's and Machina's technology to help with his physiotherapy, there was a chance that he would soon be back to normal.

"Well then, Fiora is waiting for you." Dunban said.

"Right." Shulk said. He turned to some stairs and began to walk upstairs, until he got to a bedroom door. He knocked and then walked right in.

"Fiora." Shulk said as he walked into the room. The girl turned to him, and just came to hug him.

"Shulk."

"I've come to tell you, I've made up my mind." Shulk said.

Fiora just leaned in and kissed him. "You're going aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Shulk said surprised.

"You've been fidgety, and couldn't sit still." Fiora replied. "I'd be more surprised if you were staying."

"You're not angry?" Shulk asked.

"Not at all." Fiora replied. "It's not like you're going to be gone forever. Besides, I'm sure you would be able to visit, and we can visit you."

"You're right." Shulk said. "Let's walk outside."

Fiora just warped her arm around Shulk's and leaned against him. "Yes, let's."

The two walked out, of the house. After the defeat of Zanza, Fiora had spent half a year in a regeneration chamber, regaining her old body. Once she had gotten out of the chamber, the two of them had immediately hooked up and started dating. Of course, then the invitation to the Smashers came.

They had gotten to a park and just sat down on a bench.

"I'm going to miss you." Shulk said.

"Same." Fiora said. "Just when I thought we could finally be together."

"I'll come back whenever I can." Shulk said.

The two stayed on the bench, talking until a ship appeared in the sky. It landed in the water. "I guess that's my ride." Shulk said getting up.

The two of them just began to run towards the ship. Several other villagers also approached the ship, interested in what it was doing there. Among the crowd of people was Reyn, Sharla, Juju, Riki, Dunban, and Melia.

Stepping out of the ship, was an anthropomorphic fox. He just looked around at all of the people, occasionally glancing at a photograph in his hands.

"Hello." Shulk said running up to him. "I'm guessing you're the one here to pick me up?"

"Yes, assuming that you are accepting the offer." the fox said.

"Yes, of course. I'm Shulk."

"Fox McCloud." Fox extended his hand and Shulk shook it. "Now then I trust you said your goodbyes."

"All but one." Shulk said. He just turned to Fiora. The two embraced, and then kissed. "Good bye, Fiora. I'll see you soon."

"Good luck Shulk." Fiora replied.

Reyn, Sharla, Dunban and Melia ran up to Shulk to give him some final words of encouragement.

"Good luck." Reyn said.

"Knock em down." Melia said.

"Please don't get too roughed up out there." Sharla said.

"Go get them." Dunban said.

"Thank you guys." Shulk said. They all just embraced for one final group hug.

When it was over, Shulk walked into the ship with Fox, and the doors closed. The group stood there for several seconds.

"Did anyone else notice that Shulk didn't bring a bag of clothes?" Fiora wondered.

"Are we really sure he's going to be okay?" Reyn wondered.

"Well, guess he didn't notice that either." Dunban sighed. "Oh well, it's clothes I'm sure he can buy some new ones."

They got back away from the ship and watched as it began to move, and then as it flew away.

"Hey, wait, where's Riki?" Melia asked.

* * *

Shulk was lead to an office on the ship. Behind the desk was a giant white glove.

"I am Master Hand." It said.

Shulk was just staring at the giant glove a bit dumbfounded. "I'm a bit confused." Shulk managed to say. "I was expecting Master to be your title, and Hand was just your last name... I wasn't expecting this, that you were actually a hand."

Master Hand just laughed. "Well, I get that a lot. Anyways... I'm here to just brief you over a few things before we get to the Smash Mansion. First of all, your weapon."

Shulk just paused. "Right, about that. I don't have my weapon, the Monado was destroyed 6 months ago after the battle with Zanza."

"Don't sweat it." Master Hand said snapping his fingers. Suddenly a red sword appeared in front of him. Shulk just looked at it rather shocked. "Don't worry, it's safe to touch." Master Hand reassured the Hom.

Shulk just reached out and grabbed the sword. He swung it a few times and then activated it. It opened up and a laser blade shot out extending his reach.

"Now, we'll be at our destination in 30 minutes." Master Hand said. "However, mostly everyone will be sleeping, so you won't get to meet them until tomorrow."

Shulk nodded.

* * *

Shulk and Master Hand were now outside of a gate, about 500 meters away from them was a large building. Prior to this moment, Shulk didn't have any fear, in fact he was excited. But now, he was suddenly nervous. The building was now intimidating for him.

"Others, like me are in there?" Shulk asked.

"Heroes, villains, mercenaries, champions from all over are in there to test their strength and skill against anyone and everyone." Master Hand said.

Shulk just nodded.

"Well then, I wish you luck." Master Hand said. "I've got to go find more newcomers." The giant glove snapped his fingers and he disappeared. Shulk then went through the gate and up a pathway towards the Smash Mansion.

He glanced back at the Monado. Master Hand didn't exactly explain the power that the Monado had. It looked like the Monado 1, which meant it couldn't hurt humans, in a competition such as this, it might be a disadvantage.

He got to the front door and just knocked. A few moments later someone opened the door, "Ah, you must be the newcomer." The man said, "I'm Mario, it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and Shulk shook it.

Shulk walked into the Smash Mansion. He was expecting a large group of people there to welcome him, but it was just Mario. "Sorry." Mario said, having seen the look of disappointment on Shulk's face. "But I drew the short straw and had to wait for you to arrive."

"How did you..."

"It was written all over your face." Mario said. "That and after seeing a bunch of newcomers you can pretty much guess their reactions. Sorry, but it's 2 in the morning here. Hardly anyone was willing to stay awake even for the new guy."

"Maybe it's better this way." Shulk said.

"Some people find it better. They can meet people at their own pace. Others say they would like to just get it all done right away. Well then, follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Shulk just nodded, and Mario led the person to his room. They came to a door that was labeled Shulk, and Mario just opened it up. The room was surprisingly small. Just having a single bed, a bedside table, a dresser, a desk, a closet, and then a washroom.

"I see you don't have a bag of possessions." Mario said. "Master Hand will be ordering clothes for you to wear. Now then, I suggest you try to go to bed and get some sleep."

"Yes, thank you." Shulk said. Mario walked away and Shulk just placed the Monado on the dresser. He then collapsed on the bed. "So, this is my new home." He said eventually closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the ship that had brought Shulk to the Smash Mansion, a figure was moving through the dark hallways.

"Riki follow Shulk!"

The Heropon quickly made his way to the exit and got out of the ship, and then looked up at the building. "Big building, Shulk must be there." He quickly began to run towards the Smash Mansion.

* * *

**I wanted to do a story for Shulk, even way back when he was just rumored. I don't know how these stories have worked in the past, the few I looked up for a quick reference showed the new character just going to the Smash Mansion first. I felt like starting with the goodbyes of his companions was the proper thing to do with Shulk. And then go to the interactions with the various Smashers in the next chapter.  
**

**Can't say I'm too happy about Melia's goodbye section. I kind of completely forgot about her, and realized that someone was missing, and then just wrote it. It just fell into "Okay, I've done this scene 5 times before, I'm sick of it. Let's just get through Melia as quickly as possible."  
**

**I don't plan on this being too long... Maybe between 5-8 chapters at the most.  
**

**In case you're wondering why it was up so quickly after the announcement, I basically had a file on my computer titled "In case of Shulk: Break Glass" **** I actually had this prepared back before the Robin and Lucina trailer, and was anticipating posting this on that day...**  



	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Smashers Part 1

**To the guest reviewer: So, there will be, kind of, sort of, a 3DS port of Xenoblade Chronicles announced, I say "kind of, sort of" because it requires the new revision of the 3DS… since it has more processing power than the regular 3DS/XL/2DS. Unless they're adding new content, such as the nearly complete area The Bionis' left shoulder. **

**So, it looks like that ironically, the wii version is still cheaper.**

**Anyways… Back to writing!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Smashers Part 1

The first morning Shulk woke up in the Smash Mansion he just looked around confused. "What's going on..." He muttered to himself. "This isn't my room..." It took him several more seconds to recall the previous day, how he had said good bye to his companions, and accepted coming to this place as a Smasher. "Right." He muttered rubbing his head. He eventually glanced at the Monado that was currently sitting on the dresser.

He got up and quickly changed into his normal clothes, and after doing his morning business, he decided to walk around the Smash Mansion to try and figure everything out. He just looked at the Monado. He didn't feel too comfortable about carrying the red sword around, so he just left it on the dresser as he stepped outside of his room.

"So you're the new guy." A voice said.

Shulk just turned to see a young boy wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt. He had a red baseball cap with a purple bill on his head. He was currently holding a file folder with a bunch of papers inside.

"Yes." Shulk replied.

"Well, I'm Ness." the kid said extending his hand, Shulk just awkwardly shook it. "And I've been tasked with giving you a tour of the Smash Mansion and answering any questions you may have, and letting you know anything you need to know."

"You're how old?" Shulk asked a bit confused.

"That's irrelevant, but I'm twelve." Ness replied.

"Isn't that a bit young?" Shulk wondered.

"No." Ness shrugged off the comment. "We're all here because Master Hand sees us as someone strong. Don't take appearances for granted, otherwise you'll find yourself face first on the ground during the tournament."

Shulk just nodded. "Understood."

"And besides, I'm still your senior as a Smasher." Ness laughed.

Ness showed him around the mansion, going through each room and explaining the different things. They stopped in one of the training rooms. Ness just began to type something on a computer, and suddenly the room changed. They were now floating in what appeared to be a much bigger space. Across the area there were red and white targets.

"What is this?!" Shulk said.

"Hologram training." Ness explained. "This particular mode is called break the targets."

"This is amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Shulk said "The closest thing I've seen to this, you could still tell it was a projected screen."

"Oh?" Ness said.

"It was when I was fighting Egil's mechon Yaldabaoth." Shulk said.

Ness just closed his eyes. "Okay, I see." He said.

"You see?" Shulk said confused.

"I just read your mind to see what you saw." Ness said. "I'm a psychic. Anyways, yeah, this is much more advanced than that."

"I'd love to inspect all of this technology." Shulk said.

Ness just glanced at the papers inside the file folder. "It says here you were an engineer."

"Yes, in the Colony 9 defense force." Shulk said.

"The past six months you've been helping rebuild your home... Hmm." Ness just remained in deep thought for several seconds. "Unfortunately, I've got some bad news."

Shulk just looked at Ness confused. "Bad news?"

"Yes," Ness replied. "Due to how some people are from different time periods, for example, I'm from what's classified as a 'modern time period', we can't let anyone look at the technology."

"Why not?" Shulk asked.

"It's a safety precaution. If I were to go back to my world, with the technology that's here, and reproduce it, instead of eventually getting there naturally, the results could be disastrous." Ness said. "That's why, you will be banned from opening anything. Especially since you're an engineer, I don't doubt that you would be able to reverse engineer somethings."

"Very well." Shulk said.

Eventually the tour continued on, and then finished. "Well then, Shulk if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask anyone. You're allowed to use any of the amenities available, such as the pool or weight room. Once again, I have to remind you that you can't take apart any of the technology to see how it works. Please be careful so that you don't hurt your self, don't pick fights with the other Smashers, and finally, there will be a physical required before you will actually be able to fight. You will get more information on that soon."

"Thank you, Ness." Shulk said.

Ness just handed Shulk the file folder. "In this file folder is some finer rules you have to abide by, so please read through them. Also, there are pictures of everyone in the mansion so far. Good luck in getting settled in. What you do for the rest of the day is completely up to you."

"Thanks." Shulk said.

He made his way to the kitchen and made a pot of tea. He sat down at the table and began to read through the folder, occasionally taking a sip of the tea. "You're the new person?" A voice said. He looked up to see someone in a pink dress. He recognized her from the folder as Princess Peach.

"Yes, hello." He said. "I'm Shulk."

"Princess Peach." She said. "I see you're having tea, can I join you?"

"Of course." Shulk said.

Princess Peach just poured a cup of tea and sat down at the table. "So you came in early this morning, right?"

"Yes." Shulk laughed. "I was a bit worried about the different times, but it hasn't hit me so far."

Princess Peach just laughed. "I'm sure by the end of today you'll certainly be feeling it."

Shulk just nodded. "I've just been looking over this folder, and it seems like there are a lot of people here. I'm a bit worried that I won't be able to remember everyone."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure in a week or two you'll know who everyone is." Peach smiled.

She was friendly, in the back of Shulk's mind he was wondering how someone like her could fight. She wasn't like the other princess he knew, Melia, if anything Princess Peach was giving off a helpless, defenseless aura. She just had a care free attitude around her..

"Oh, tea?" A voice said.

Shulk looked up to see another Smasher, this one was another woman, and she was in a dress as well. He quickly double checked the file folder, and found that the person was Princess Zelda. However right next to her picture was another picture of someone who had their face covered, it was labled Sheik. There was a note scribbled underneath the pictures saying 'Same person'.

"Yes, Zelda." Peach said.

"What flavor Peach?" Zelda asked.

"Sorry, I didn't make it." Princess Peach replied. "It was the newcomer."

Princess Zelda just looked over Shulk. "Oh, welcome to the Smashers, I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Shulk, Heir to the Monado, from the Bionis." Shulk replied. "The tea is pomagranate, I just grabbed the first thing that I saw in that cubboard."

Princess Zelda nodded and then went and poured a cup to join them. They began to talk. They just went over what each of their home worlds was like. Shulk explained how the Bionis used to be a corpse of a giant God, and the war between them and the Mechonis. Peach explained about the Mushroom Kingdom, and Zelda followed up with explaining about Hyrule.

"Aren't you worried about your kingdoms?" Shulk wondered.

"A bit." Princess Peach said. "But, nothing bad ever happens when I'm not there. It only happens when I'm actually there."

"Same," Princess Zelda said. "Besides, a kingdom is not just run by a princess, or queen alone. There are the people, and I trust that they can do what's necessary. Besides, aren't you worried about the reconstruction efforts of your world?"

"A bit, but I trust that all the races will work together from now on." Shulk replied. "That and I think all the major issues were taken care of in the first two months."

"You don't seem all that nervous when talking to royalty." Zelda said.

"Oh, one of my companions was a princess of the High Entia race." Shulk said.

"Was she much trouble?"

"No, just the assassins that were sent after her." Shulk sighed.

The two princesses just laughed.

"It's not funny." Shulk said.

"Well, I promise there will be no assassins after us here." Princess Peach said. "So you don't have to worry about that."

"Well, that's good." Shulk said.

The two princess had finished their tea. "It was nice meeting you Shulk." Princess Zelda said, as she got up.

"Likewise." Shulk replied.

"Sorry, but I've got somewhere else to be." Zelda said.

"Same, I'm sure we'll have another time to finish this conversation." Peach said. "I'm sure we can have tea again."

"Yes, of course." Shulk said. The two princesses walked away. There were a bit more casual than he was expecting.

Shulk just finished his tea, and began to wash the dishes, and then dried them off. There were also some left over dishes from the previous few days, he just took this opportunity to quickly try and figure out where everything went, especially since they were responsible for making their own dishes. As he was finishing up putting away some knives, a green haired woman wearing radiant white walked into the kitchen. He recognized her from the folder as Palutena.

"It looks like there is another new mortal here." Palutena smiled. "I'm the Goddess Palutena, and I was in your shoes last month. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"Thank you, I'm Shulk."

Suddenly through out the hallways, a voice was shouting. "Lady Palutena!"

Palutena just cringed.

"Someone is looking for you…"

"It's Pit," Palutena sighed, "another Smasher, and the captain of my guards. He's a bit overprotective."

Suddenly, rushing in to the kitchen came an angel dressed in white. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Pit, I'm perfectly fine here in the Smash Mansion, I don't need you to keep a constant watch over me." Palutena said.

"No you're not!" Pit said. "I've heard rumors of the newcomer who just came in this morning. It's said that he has killed Gods!" It was at that moment that Pit noticed Shulk in the kitchen. As Shulk had been putting away the various dishes and utensils, before Palutena came into the kitchen, he still had a knife in his hand. It wasn't a small butter knife, it was a 7 and a half inch chef's knife.

Pit wasted no time in drawing his bow. An energy arrow suddenly appeared.

"You've come to kill Lady Palutena, haven't you?" Pit said.

Shulk just stood there a bit dumbfounded. He then glanced at the chef's knife that was in his hand. "Oh…" He said. "No, I was just putting away the dishes, trying to figure out where everything was."

Pit didn't put down the bow. "Yeah right."

"No, really." Shulk said.

"Pit…" Palutena said annoyed. "You didn't care that I was around Ike when he had killed a God previously."

"But that's different." Pit said. "I've been around Ike long enough to know that he's a good guy. This newcomer on the other hand. Sorry, lady Palutena, but we don't know anything about him, especially if he could attack you at any minute."

"I'm sure if you keep pointing that bow and arrow at his face he will attack you." Palutena sighed.

"Just get out of here, Lady Palutena." Pit said. "I'll make sure that he doesn't chase after you."

Palutena however stretched out her hand and a staff appeared. A blue gem on the staff began to glow and Pit was teleported away. "Sorry about that." Palutena apologized.

"No, it's fine, he wouldn't of been able to hit me anyways." Shulk said, putting the chef's knife into the knife block.

"But you've killed a God?" Palutena said. "This sounds interesting, I'd like to hear it."

Shulk just looked rather embarrassed. "Well… His name was Zanza, and he was going to kill everyone on the Bionis. So we fought back, and killed him in order to save our world."

Pit just rushed back into the kitchen. "Lady Palutena, how dare you teleport me away!" He shouted, drawing his bow once again. "I'm trying to protect you from him, the god killer."

"He only has killed a single evil god, Pit." Palutena said.

"That makes it worse!" Pit shouted afraid. "What if he passes judgement based upon those three years you were p-" Pit didn't get to finish his sentence as Palutena had teleported him away once again. Shulk just looked at her confused.

"What he was about to say wasn't too important." She said. "Don't worry about it."

"He must care about you, if he's that protective." Shulk said. "You can tell him not to worry, it was just a one time thing. Besides, the rules say that no killing is allowed."

Pit rushed back into the kitchen. This time he was gasping for air. "You shouldn't have teleported me away, Lady Palutena." Shulk just pulled out a glass and filled it with water to hand to Pit.

"Pit, it's okay, you don't have to worry about Shulk." Palutena said. "He's a good person, he's not going to try and kill me. The only God he killed was evil and he only did it because it was absolutely necessary to stop his planet from being destroyed."

Pit just looked at Shulk and then at Palutena. "Oh. Well why didn't he say that earlier. I'm Pit, and don't think that you're the only person here who's killed a god, because I've also killed Gods."

"With much assistance, from several other gods." Palutena added on. "While Pit himself was in a Mech Suit."

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said a bit flustered. "He's not supposed to know that."

"A Mech Suit?" Shulk said.

"Yeah, I bet you've never seen anything like it!" Pit said. "It's called The Great Sacred Treasure, and it's so cool. It transforms into a bunch of different modes, it has a ton of different weapons. It flies around super fast. So how did you kill that god?"

"A sword." Shulk replied.

"Isn't that overdone?" Pit wondered. "Ah well, he must have been pretty weak if he was slayed by a sword."

"The sword could actually alter reality…" Shulk said.

Pit didn't look too amused. "Come on, that was the sword doing that, not you!" He protested.

"And you had a mech suit that slayed the god you were fighting." Shulk said. "That wasn't you fighting it."

"I was still piloting it!" Pit said.

"And the sword is an extension of the wielder's body." Shulk said.

"Well..." Pit went on. Shulk quickly realized that he wasn't going to actually win this battle, and that Pit was rather stubborn. He figured the quickest way win was to change the subject. He glanced around and noticed that amidst their argument, Lady Palutena had slipped out while Pit was distracted.

"Your goddess seems to have moved elsewhere."

Pit just looked around, and noticed that Shulk was telling the truth. "We'll have to finish this later!" Pit said, "We'll have a fight as God slayers!"

"Sure…" Shulk said. And with that Pit was off. Of course, he wasn't alone when he slayed Zanza, he had help from his companions, and Alvis. Together they were able to summon a third Monado that brought down the mad god.

No one else had entered into the kitchen, so Shulk traveled around the Smash Mansion introducing himself to the various Smashers.

"Another newcomer?" One female named Robin said.

There was another person who looked almost identical to her, including having the same name, except he was a man.

"We were the last batch of newcomers." He said. "It's nice to not be the new person anymore. Although, there was three of us last time, and now only one of you… It might be a bit lonely…"

"That's fine." Shulk said.

"Although since it's only been a few weeks since we joined…" Robin let off a heavy sigh. "Just don't let what anyone says online get to you. Or the fan pairings…"

"Fan pairings?" Shulk said a bit confused.

"Trust me, you'll be finding out eventually, it's better if you just live the last few moments in peaceful ignorance." Robin said. "Wait, do you all ready have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

"WHAT!?" Shulk said, caught completely off guard.

"I'm not judging you, it's just a simple yes or no question." Robin said.

"Yes!" Shulk said flustered. "I have a girlfriend."

"You might want to notify her and tell her that anything she hears about you and you're involvement here in this tournament is most likely going to be wrong if it involves anything besides fighting." Robin said. "I mean I remember when I was introduced, and how I was allegedly enamored by Captain Falcon's muscles…"

"What?" Shulk said confused.

"When my wife heard that, she was enraged." Robin laughed.

"You're married!?" Shulk said surprised.

Robin just laughed. "Yeah, though I come from what the others described as a medieval world. That and we were constantly at war, you didn't know if you'd live through the next battle, so you had to enjoy life at any chance you got."

Shulk just nodded. "I guess that's understandable, you don't know if the person right beside you will die, or you will in a fight."

"Yes. So, what was your world and adventures like?"

"Adventures?" Shulk said confused. "How did you know?"

Robin just laughed. "Nearly everyone here has gone on an adventure two. I doubt you'd be any different. You don't have the same aura as Villager, or the Wii Fit Trainers."

Shulk just looked at Robin confused. "Villager? Wii fit Trainers?"

"They're other people. You'll meet them later, and it will make sense then." Robin said. "So, what was your world like?"

"It used to be two corpses of giant gods, the Bionis and Mechonis. The inhabitants of the Bionis, we were also at war with a race of machines." Shulk said. "They attacked us, and we tried to fight back, but we were barely able to do anything against them. One day after a year of peace they attacked again, and during that attack I had inherited the only weapon that could consistently hurt them. I set off to find one after I thought he killed my girlfriend, she was just my friend back then."

"I see." Robin said. "That sounds absolutely nothing like any of the worlds that I've seen."

"You've seen other worlds?"

Robin just nodded. "In my world there existed something called the Outrealm Gate. And we could use it to travel to other worlds briefly."

"We didn't even learn of the existence of other worlds until 6 months ago in mine." Shulk said.

"Since we're here for a fighting tournament, you probably don't want to say it, but how do you fight?" Robin asked.

"I have a sword up in my room. With that." Shulk replied.

"Another swords user." Robin laughed. "Guess that's one thing we have in common. I use a sword too, and some magic."

"Should you really be telling me this?" Shulk wondered. "Doesn't this put you at a disadvantage?"

Robin just shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, all of the older people know each other all ready, and any surprises are the newcomers, but we all will be training in the same area, so you'll be watched and people will try to figure out your secrets. I figure you might as well just get it out into the open right now, it's just a friendly competition after all. Besides, figuring out how to beat someone is my job. I'm a tactician."

"I guess that's another thing we have in common." Shulk said. "During battle, I was the one always relaying the instructions to everyone else with how to fight."

Robin just laughed. "No way!"

"Yeah." Shulk said.

Robin just had a smile across his face. "Next you're going to tell me you were a vessel for a dark being."

"Actually..."

"Are you my long lost twin brother?" Robin laughed. "Maybe you're just another version of me from a parallel universe, just like that other Robin!"

Shulk just laughed. "What if you're just another version of me?"

"Oh come on, I'm the original. I was brought into the Smashers first." Robin teased. "Besides, I'm much better looking. You know what, we've got to play a game of chess or something later."

"Agreed." Shulk said.

"Okay, I'll find you sometime tomorrow!" Robin said.

"Right."

The two shook hands, and Shulk continued his journey through the mansion trying to find and introduce himself to each of the Smashers. As he met each one, he just put a small check mark beside their photo in the folder.

As he was passing a room he heard a bunch of childish voices. He stopped, and noticed that the door was partly open..

Shulk reached for the doorknob when suddenly there was a vision that flashed into his head. As soon as he walked into the room a bucket of water would fall on his head drenching him. It had been a while since he had last had a vision, six months in fact, not since the final battle with Zanza, where the god was freaking out that Shulk was still able to see the future while his own vision had been clouded. It took him a few seconds to regain his senses, and remember how his visions worked. He was almost annoyed that the first time a vision had appeared in six months was for something so stupid.

He just pushed the door open and stepped back. Sure enough a bucket of water fell down and splashed all over the ground. He walked in looking at a young boy wearing green who looked frustrated. "It missed!"

From the folder he recognized him as Toon Link. Ness had wrote a warning about Toon Link, that he was quite the prankster. There were a few other younger Smashers in the room too. He recognized Ness. There was another with a yellow and red striped shirt with blonde hair that he knew as Lucas from the folder. There was one wearing a purpleish, blue parka that he knew as Popo. Another had brown hair, and a red shirt with a giant 1 on it, the folder called him Villager. The last person in the room however he didn't recognize from the folder. He had brown hair that was currently point to the side, and was wearing a blue and white t-shirt, along with black shorts. His shoes that he was wearing looked rather odd. There were large blue boots.

"Shulk." Ness said. "What brings you here?"

"I was just meeting with everyone myself." Shulk replied. "However, I don't know who that person is. He wasn't in the files."

"He was. This is Rock." Ness said. "He's also known as Mega Man!"

"It's nice to meet you Shulk." Rock said stretching out his hand. Shulk took it and shook it. It was rather hard.

Shulk must have been making a face, because Ness immediately spoke up. "Rock is a robot."

"A robot?" Shulk said.

"Yeah." Rock said. He pressed a watch on his arm and suddenly he was transformed fully into a blue suit, complete with a helmet. Now, Shulk recognized him from the files. "I'm Mega Man. I used to be an assistant robot, until I volunteered for Dr. Light to transform me to protect my world from Dr. Wily and all the robots he was making."

"I see." Shulk said. "Well, I hope that we all will have pleanty of upcoming battles."

"You didn't hear?" Lucas muttered a bit depressed.

"Hear what?"

"Well, not all of us are confirmed for the new season." Ness sighed. "Lucas and I haven't gotten our confirmation yet..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shulk said.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you were supposed to know." Ness laughed. "You only just got here. I can see why you wouldn't know, you barely even know everyone's names. You only know what you've been told. And it's not like you can see the future."

"I actually-" Shulk began.

"I don't want to go away from the Smashers." Lucas suddenly cried, interrupting Shulk. "I don't want to leave." Everyone was just staring at the young psychic. "I don't have anyone waiting for me back home. I'm all alone! The Smashers is the closest thing to family I have!"

"None of us want to leave Luke." Ness said, just doing his best to comfort the young boy. "Besides, don't you have your companions? What did you say their names were? Duster, and Kumatora?"  
Lucas nodded weakly. "They're there but..."

"And you're father is still alive, right?" Ness said.

"I don't want to go back to that house." Lucas said. "There is just too much pain remembering everything."

"I'm sure we'll both be back." Ness said. It was quite clear that Ness was nervous.

"You'll be fine, Ness. You're one of the originals. You'll be safe, that's what everyone says." Lucas said, he was extremely bitter. He just looked up at Shulk. "This could be you next. Just the flavor of the month, once you've had your one season in the spotlight, you'll be kicked to the side."

"Lucas, this isn't like you." Popo said.

Shulk decided to say nothing else about the subject and just politely excused himself. "I'm sorry for troubling you." He said making his way to the door.

"Don't be sorry." Lucas said. "It's your fault..." Popo quickly covered his mouth.

Ness just looked at Shulk. "Sorry, as you can see the stress is getting to us."

Shulk walked out of the room, and began to look for the next Smasher. The next three he bumped into was: Wario, Ganondorf, and Bowser. He found them in a TV room.

As he entered, into the room Ganondorf just glared at Shulk. "Another newcomer." He said rather bored. He got up off of the chair that he was sitting in and just inspected Shulk. He was constantly glaring down at him, giving off an aura of intimidation. "You're rather small." He said. "Why did you come here?"

"Just to introduce myself." Shulk said.

"You're polite too." Ganondorf said rather annoyed. "I don't exactly like that."

A rather short and chubby man came up to them. He had a rather jagged mustache. "This is the new guy?" He grumbled.

"Yes, Wario." Ganondorf said.

Wario just looked over Shulk. "I don't like him. Has too much of that nice guy aura around him."

Bowser was also looking down at Shulk.

"My name is Shulk."

"What sort of name is Shulk?" Bowser asked.

"With a name like that I'd expect you to be greener." Wario said.

"Ah, I see that's why Ness scribbled these notes." Shulk said, looking at the folder and ignoring the three. By the three's pictures there were little scribbles just saying that they weren't the friendliest people, and were rather villainous. "If you're trying to intimidate me, you can stop."

"You don't know this, but I've killed people before." Ganondorf said.

"And I've come back from the dead twice." Shulk replied. "You're really not all that intimidating."

Ganondorf just cracked a small smile. "Good, you have a spine." He said walking back to the chair.

The other two however just walked away, not too interested in Shulk. Ganondorf just laughed. "We're known as the villainous Smashers." He said. "I'm Ganondorf the King of Evil." He glanced to the side, and noticed that the other two had left the room. "The other two idiots were just trying their best to keep up appearances."

"I see…" Shulk said.

"I'm sure you understand how much of a PR nightmare it is if we're nice. At least during actual matches. They just try to play the part all the time though." Ganondorf said. "Welcome to the Smashers, Shulk."

"Thanks." Shulk said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Notes:**

**"No, just the assassins that were sent after her." The first time I played through the game… Those assassins… They were one of the hardest bosses for me. (Partly my fault since, well I completely forgot that the Monado didn't hurt homs, or High Entia so it was always bouncing off of them doing 1 damage… Still I think it should still be able to do a decent amount of blunt trauma regardless…)**

**Palutena and Pit: I wanted to have a bit of fun with the whole Shulk killing a God thing. I was thinking that Pit would be over protective of Palutena, and Palutena getting annoyed.**

**Robin: On tumblr I saw a picture of Robin with the text "Shipping lord has come". And I wrote the section as it was just supposed to be a quick jab at shipping, and the future Smash pairings that he will no doubt be in, despite having Fiora. Then the more I thought about it the more they seemed alike…  
**

**Kid Smashers: I was thinking him meeting MegaMan would be awkward due to him being a robot... but it really isn't. Shulk had moved beyond his hatred for the Mechon in Xenoblade. I wanted the other kid Smashers there mainly because of some of them not being confirmed to be back yet. And sort of the thought that Lucas is like the inverse of Shulk. Where Shulk was able to save Fiora, Lucas lost his brother.  
**

**Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario: I really wanted to get in the whole Shulk being a shorthand reference for She Hulk somehow. I had another idea for Ganondorf, but I decided to move it to someone else who hasn't been introduced yet. I just see them trying to intimidate the newcomers to try and show dominance.  
**

**I was going to do the Smash Swordsmen next… BUT Robin's section just got bigger and bigger, and I wanted to post something, and that hadn't been edited yet, so that's going to be the next chapter…**

**Random thought: I wonder, if the troll fic "Supper Smash Bros Mishonh from God" was made today how badly it would treat the new characters. Palutena possibly being evil. Shulk either being evil, or switching between one of Sara's rotating boyfriends… or both… Villager… would he be a sweet kid, or the psycho villager meme… It's probably best not to dwell on such thoughts…**

***Actually looks to see how many *BLANK* reads that story there are in the archive…* HOLY CRAP!? There are 6 On the first page alone when I wrote this?! Well fine it's only over done it's not like anything… *Refreshes page* *Sees more for a new story that she wrote***

**Wait what do you mean that she started posting a sequel?**

**OH SWEET MERCIFUL LADY MEYNETH NO!**

**Well... I guess I have my answer...**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Smashers Part 2

Chapter 3: Meeting the Smashers Part 2

Shulk had continued to traverse the mansion in order to find and introduce himself to the Smashers. He got to the stairs and began to go down, when suddenly he received a vision.

Something would run into him as he was going down the stairs, causing him to lose balance, and fall down the remaining stairs...

He returned to reality and quickly stepped to the side. Much like his vision told him, suddenly a blue blur rushed down the stairs. Suddenly it stopped, standing there was a blue hedgehog. "Sorry about that! I didn't see you there, I almost hit you didn't I?"

"It's no big deal." Shulk said, continuing to walk down the stairs.

The hedgehog just rushed up to Shulk. "I haven't seen you here before..." He said. "You're a newcomer right?"

"Yes, my name is Shulk."

"Sonic the Hedgehog." He said. "I'm fast, destroy robots, and annoy mad scientists. What do you do?"

"Well, I'm was helping with the reconstruction of my home town." Shulk said. "But before that, I was fighting robots."

Sonic just laughed. "Well then I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk later, but right now I've got places to be." And like that he was gone, with Shulk left in the dust.

"But, I'd like to talk to you more right now though..." Shulk just let of a quick sigh and he continued walking through the mansion, trying to find any Smashers that he hadn't introduced himself to.

As he was walking through a hallway, in front of him a blue jackel like creature suddenly appeared. From the file folder he knew it was called Lucario. It was just growling at Shulk. It ears were currently perked up, and it was quite clear that he would attack, yet Shulk had yet to receive a vision.

"Hello?" Shulk said, a bit afraid.

"Who are you?" Lucario growled.

"My name is Shulk, I'm a newcomer here. I've been trying to find and introduce myself to the Smashers."

Lucario just continued to glare at Shulk.

Shulk was getting the feeling that Lucario could attack at any second, but he believed that his visions would kick in if Lucario did decide to attack. "Well, I'll be on my way." Shulk said.

He began to walk away, however Lucario spoke up. "Your aura is strange. I've never seen anyone like you."

Shulk just froze and turned around to face the aura Pokemon once again. "What do you mean?"

"It's as though it's empty." Lucario replied. "That a large part of you was taken out, and that void has yet to be filled. Your body doesn't seem to produce very much aura either... it's almost like you're dead..."

If there was one thing that Shulk was learning very quickly, it was that the Smash Mansion was a den for monsters. Something deep inside him was telling him that it would be best to come clean about it, instead of trying to hide it from Lucario. "I've been killed twice." Shulk replied. "The first time, was when I was four. The second time, it was 6 months ago..."

"You're how old now?" Lucario asked.

"18." Shulk replied.

"When you were four, how did you die?" Lucario asked.

"My life force was sucked right out of me." Shulk replied. "And then, my body was used as a vessel for someone named Zanza. And he was in my body for 14 years, keeping me alive."

"He's no longer in your body, is he?" Lucario asked.

"No." Shulk said. "I was shot in the back by a gun, and then Zanza came out of my body. For those 14 years, he was keeping me alive, and I just instantly died without him there..."

"How did you return back to the living?" Lucario asked.

"I don't know the details, but a friend named Alvis helped me." Shulk replied.

Lucario just walked up to Shulk and placed his paw on his chest. Suddenly Shulk began to feel something warm inside of him. Lucario backed away, and just stared at where he had placed his paw. "I see, you're fine then..."

"I'm fine?"

"It's not that your body doesn't produce aura, and is unable to sustain it. It's just that your body produces a very small amount, and it has been unable to fill the gap since Zanza had left." Lucario explained. "It's nothing like I was thinking, the possiblity of you just being a void that consumes all aura you contact. It's just that since you had Zanza in you, your body has never produced aura. It's just got the ability to produce aura of a 4 year old in an 18 year old body."

With that Lucario walked away. With the discussion of Zanza in his head, he was now thinking about the Monado that Master Hand had given him. It was a replica, of Zanza's Monado. More specifically, the Monado 1, a weapon that they knew couldn't hurt Homs. In a fighting tournament such as this, that might kind of, sort of, be a small disadvantage.

But, he had several questions. He wondered, could anyone use this replica Monado? The Monado also had other abilities. Were they still there?

He walked back into his room and just grabbed the Monado off of the dresser. He decided it was probably best to try this outside.

A few of the Smashers that he passed just glanced at the giant red sword on his back. "The training field is that way." Captain Falcon had said, as he passed. "It'd probably be better if you go there. I'm also sure there are a few other swordsmen out there if you want to spar with them."

"Thanks." Shulk said.

He followed Captain Falcon's directions, however he ran into Sonic once again. "Oh, hey it's you, Sulk!"

"It's Shulk."

"Well, I've been looking for you. I just looked you up on the internet to see what some people were saying about your inclusion in the Smashers." Sonic said.

"Was that the thing that Robin was saying I should avoid at all costs?" Shulk wondered.

"Probably, there's not the best comments on there. But, I saw that you're a 3rd Party just like me!" Sonic said. "Just like Mega Man, and Pac-Man. The four of us have to stick together you know."

Shulk just looked confused at Sonic. "I don't know what you're talking about, but okay."

"Your a sword user too?" Sonic said, looking at the Monado. "There sure are a lot of you guys here."

"You've used a sword before?" Shulk asked.

"Once." Sonic replied. "It's name was Caliburn, and it talked..."

Shulk just laughed.

"You don't want to listen to swords talk, they're so picky, and annoying." Sonic said. "You should be happy your sword doesn't talk."

"The Monado talks." Shulk replied. "Well, there is this person named Alvis, and he's the personification of the Monado. Although, I haven't seen him in the past 6 months."

"Well, as a fellow third party rep, I'm going to show you around." Sonic said. "Come on." He grabbed Shulk's hand and began to drag him away.

"That won't be necessary, Sonic." A voice said. They turned to see Mario approaching him. "Especially since Shulk isn't a Third Party Character like you."

"What?" Sonic said surprised.

"I'm not?" Shulk said confused.

"Yep." Mario replied. "Sorry to burst your bubble Sonic, but Shulk is just like me. Pure Nintendo."

"What, but people on the internet..."

"Are grossly misinformed, and have a hard time remembering that we're not just all strictly, the Super Mario Bros, Legend of Zelda, and Pokemon house." Mario replied. "That and Ness has all ready shown him around the mansion."

Sonic just laughed. "Well then, see ya later Mario, and Sulk."

"It's Shulk."

And with that, Sonic had run off again.

"I'm guessing you're going to the training field?" Mario asked.

"Yes." Shulk replied.

"Follow me." Mario just led Shulk over to the door that went out to the training field.

He stepped outside, it was a fenced off area, that, as the name suggested, had numerous different spots meant for training.

There were currently some others out there swinging wooden swords around.

"Link, Marth, you can stop! It's the new guy!" One said. He was rather buff, and had been effortlessly swinging around a metal sword that was about as tall as him. From the folder, Shulk recognized him as Ike. He kind of reminded Shulk of Ryen. "Hello!" he said walking over. "I'm Ike."

"Hello. I'm Shulk."

"I heard that we were getting a newcomer, but I didn't expect him to be another sword user." Ike laughed. He just began to walk around Shulk, checking him out. "Although, I have to say, you're looking rather small, for a weapon as big as that." Unlike Ganondorf, Bowser and Wario, he didn't say it in an antagonistic way. It was just more of a rather blunt observation.

Another person was dressed in green had finished a sparring session with someone who looked a bit more refined. Shulk recognized them as Link and Marth. Ike was just looking at the Monado. "Your sword is a bit strange..." He said. "Do you mind if I look at it?"

"Not at all." Shulk said, handing it over. He felt that he could trust them. That, and he wanted to find out if it was like the other Monado that it was based off of. Anyone could activate it, controlling it and using it's power was an entirely different matter, Dunban could use a bit of it's power, but the end result was that it destroyed his arm. Shulk was the only one who could fully master it. Ike just swung it around a few times.

"It's rather light, much lighter than I thought it would be from the size, but, I don't exactly understand. It's blunt, it doesn't look like it could cut anything. The edge is curved..." He ran his finger around it, not even cutting himself. "It almost looks like this is a guard or sheath to the blade..." Eventually he just handed it back over to Shulk. "I would like to see how you use it."

Shulk just nodded. He stepped away from them and faced a tree that currently had a tire hanging around one of the branches. He held the Monado, and suddenly the blade opened and a laser blade shot out. Shulk swung it a few times at nothing, and payed attention to the blade, like the normal Monado, the blade extended a bit when he swung it. He faced the tree and swung through it. The laser blade made contact, however much to the three onlooker's shock the Monado didn't cut through the tree. The Monado was a sword that responded to the will of the user. If he wanted to cut an object, he could cut it. If he didn't want to cut that object, he wouldn't cut it.

"Strange..." Link said. "I was thinking it would be like a beam sword that appears during matches, but it didn't cut through the tree."

"I'd rather not cut through this tree." Shulk said. "It looks rather healthy, and it's currently in use, but if there is a block of wood, and a stump or something else, I could show you the Monado's power..."

Ike's interest was piqued. "Okay, follow me." He said. He walked over to a gate. Shulk followed, they walked out of the training field, and they made their way to a wood pile. Ike just grabbed a rather thick log. They then made their way to a stump. "We had to cut down a tree when it got damaged in a storm." Ike explained. "But we haven't gotten rid of the stump yet... so hopefully this will be fine."

Shulk just nodded. "Yes." He said. "The Monado can cut through anything I desire."

"The Monado?"

"It's the name of my sword." Shulk said. "Anyways, the Monado can cut through anything I please. So, if I want to cut that log, but not the stump that's still in the ground, I can do that."

"I'd like to see this." Link said.

"Very well then." Shulk said. He brought down the sword, with a single vertical slice. The log had been cut in half, while the laser was now past the stump, but there had been no signs of damage to the stump, or the ground. The other sword users were rather impressed.

There was a few other things that Shulk wanted to know about this replica Monado. Despite the fact that it looked like the Monado 1, it was well known that the Monado 1 couldn't hurt other homs. But he wouldn't dare test that here or even know how to find that out, unless there was a crazed mugger who jumped out in front of him while he was on his way back from a store or something and he fought back in self defense. But then again, in that case he didn't know if that would have been his will power to stay alive and defend himself that would allow the Monado to cut him... odds were he wouldn't be able to find out.

The other thing that Shulk wanted to know was that if someone else could activate the Monado, or if this replica was just set to only activate with him. "Link, can I ask for a favor?" Shulk asked.

"Sure." Link said.

"Can you see if you can activate the Monado?" Shulk asked.

Link blined a few times in shock. "Okay."

Shulk just handed the blade to Link and he tried swinging it, but no matter what he did the Monado wouldn't activate. "How does this work?" A frustrated Link asked.

"Through the user's will power." Shulk replied. "Normally, I'd just want the sword to activate and it would... You just want to think about using it."

Link just stood there for several seconds. But as more time passed, it became more and more apparent that the Monado would only listen to Shulk. Despite that, Marth took it and also tried to activate it. Followed by Ike. All three of them failed, and Ike handed the Monado back to Shulk.

"Looks like I can't activate it." Link sighed.

"My guess is Master Hand just made this replica Monado so that only I can use it as a safety precaution." Shulk said.

Link glanced at the blade. "Yes, that's most likely the case." Link said.

"It's like the old Monado, but it isn't." He said.

"A very astute observation." Master Hand said, floating down. "I didn't get a chance to really explain it to you since it was so late at night."

"Liar." Link said. "It probably just completely slipped your mind."

Master Hand just ignored Link's comment. "Anyways, for this Replica Monado, unlike the original, it will hurt humans, so please don't go trying to test it out. I've also changed your Monado Arts from what you're used to. There are five enchantments for you to use and switch through. Each one giving you a different advantage and disadvantage."

Shulk just nodded. "Okay, what are they?"

"Jump, which allows you to jump much higher, but it lowers your defense. Speed, which allows for faster movement, but you will have weaker attacks. Shield, a higher defense, but slower movement. Buster, which will give you stronger attacks, but you won't be able to launch your opponents very far. And finally Smash, which allows you to send your opponents flying, but will give you weaker attacks, and lower your defense against launching." Master Hand explained. "Now then, any questions?"

"Yes." Shulk said. "I was able to use Monado Speed before without actually sacrificing my attack. Monado Shield use to put up a barrier around me and my team mates protecting them, it didn't actually affect my speed. And what do you mean by launching?"

Master Hand just floated there for several seconds. "No one has explained to you how our fights work yet, have they…" Master Hand said. "Ike, Link, Marth, that's your job. See you later!"

And with that the hand vanished. The three other Swordsmen just cringed. "Stupid Hand, you never asked us of our opinion." Link muttered.

"That's fine." Marth said. "I wanted to have a training match with the new guy anyways."

And so the three swordsmen took Shulk to an arena explaining the rules along the way.

* * *

**To be truthful, I honestly had no idea what to do with Sonic and Shulk meeting each other. I thought they would just bump into each other, quickly introduce themselves, then Sonic would be gone. Then Miiverse happened. Or at least my willful limited exposure to Miiverse through the "Please Sakurai" Tumblr, and seeing at least one person that thought Shulk was 3rd Party. (Nintendo owns 96 or 97 percent of Monolith Soft's shares... They are first party Nintendo... They're more Nintendo than Pokemon!) Actually wanted to make the name Sonic was mistaking Shulk for "Hulk" but I did the whole Hulk reference last chapter... so we got "Sulk"**

**I'm not too happy with separating the previous chapter now... I thought I'd make this longer, but beyond adding in the bits with Sonic, and the bit with Lucario, I didn't add much at all.**

**Next chapter: HEROPON HYPE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Heropon Hype!

**How long do you have to wait for a new character to be selectable under the "Characters" tab? Or is whoever responsible just waiting for the Japanese launch so they only have to do it once more for the next 5-6 years…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Heropon Hype!

It was the middle of the night, and Princess Peach was walking through the dark halls of the Smash Mansion, making her way to the kitchen in order to get a midnight snack. However, in the darkness she suddenly saw something.

She just froze and began to scream in terror.

* * *

The entire mansion had been woken up by Princess Peach's screams. And if they hadn't, they had been woken up by everyone suddenly running around in a rather loud panicked way. Shulk was no exception. He had heard the screams and quickly rushed out, not exactly caring that he was only in his boxers, although to be fair very few other Smashers were concerned about what they were wearing right now either, they were only concerned that the screams had stopped.

Within a few minutes, they had found the unconscious Princess Peach. Mario and Samus rushed over to Princess Peach. Samus had quickly transformed into her power suit and had begun to scan the body. "She's alive." Samus said. "Just unconscious."

Mario just lightly shook her to wake her up. "Peach, are you okay?" Mario asked.

It took Peach several seconds to take in her surroundings. "Yes." She finally said.

"What happened?" Mario asked

Peach just looked up at Mario and the other Smashers. "I was making my way to the kitchen to get some food, and then there was some round creature." Peach said. "It was carrying a stick and then attacked me..."

Shulk felt his heart sink. "Oh no…" He muttered.

"WHAT!?" Bowser roared. "No one attacks Princess Peach!" and with that he was off to scour the mansion for this intruder.

The Smashers began to disperse, either to get changed to look for the intruder, or to just look for the intruder despite their current attire. Shulk on the other hand just returned back to his room. He lied on his bed for several minutes looking up at the ceiling.

"Damn it Riki." He eventually said getting dressed and putting the Monado on his back. He hoped that he would be able to find the Nopon before anyone else in the mansion did, mainly because he was afraid of someone getting hurt. Despite Riki's rather cute appearance, he was extremely dangerous. He closed his eyes to try and see a vision of where the intruder was, but none came. He just quickly began to rush through the mansion. The Monado began to glow, and he was covered in a dark blue aura. He began to run through the mansion, looking for the intruder.

However, when he finally found the intruder, it was too late. Someone else had gotten to him first.

"We caught him!" Toon Link laughed. He was surrounded by Ness, Lucas, and Villager. With all of them being in pajamas, it looked more like Toon Link was carrying a giant stuffed animal for a sleepover, rather than an actual living creature. Toon Link was holding what looked like a blonde and red furry ball above his head. It was currently squirming. But, it looked like Toon Link had some experience with catching animals and wasn't going to letting go that easily.

"Honestly, Riki, I thought I told you you couldn't come." Shulk said.

"Shulk?!" Riki said surprised. "Riki happy to find someone who knows how to treat Heropon!"

Toon Link looked up at Shulk. "You know him?" Toon Link asked.

Shulk just nodded. "This is Riki, one of my companions from 6 months back. He's a Nopon, a species from my world."

Riki just broke free from Toon Link's grip and then wrapped his long ears around Shulk, hugging the Homs. "Shulk, Riki scared! They going to kill Heropon!"

"Well, if you didn't come here, you wouldn't be in this predicament." Shulk sighed. Riki however saw the Monado on his back and jumped away from Shulk.

"Zanza's Monado!"

"Relax Riki, it's a replica." Shulk said.

"You Shulk, or Zanza?" Riki said, holding his stick with what looked to be a sown together sock puppet at the end of it, a biter, in his ears.

"Riki, it' s me Shulk."

Riki just looked at Shulk, it was quite clear he didn't trust him. "Riki not trust you, if you use Zanza Monado!" Riki said. "Where Shulk's Monado?"

Shulk just pulled the biter out of Riki's ears and lifted him up by the vest. He was ready to gave Riki back to Toon Link. "Well, what do you do with intruders." Shulk said.

"Well, we bring them to Master Hand, and depending on their circumstances, they may be punished." Toon Link said. "Seeing as how he attacked Princess Peach though, I think he might be killed."

"Okay then." Shulk said. "Take him away to be punished."

"Shulk, you betray Riki?" Riki asked with his eyes full of tears.

"You're the one who sneaked into the mansion." Shulk sighed. "And a few seconds ago you didn't even believe that I was the real Shulk, you thought that Zanza was back. Sorry, but rules are rules..."

Riki just broke free of Shulk's grip and began to run away.

Out of nowhere, Villager pulled out a bug net and swung it down to try and catch Riki, he however missed. Lucas and Ness rushed for the nopon, however Riki turned around. "Yoink!" He said as he passed Lucas. Suddenly in Riki's ears was a stick that he had stolen from Lucas. He swung it at Ness who blocked the attack with a baseball bat.

"Riki stop this!" Shulk said.

Toon Link pounced at Riki and grabbed Riki, who just began to struggle to get out of his grip. One of Riki's long ears and tried to push Toon Link away. He was successful in pushing Toon Link away, and then overpowering Ness. However out of nowhere water suddenly splashed Riki.

Riki just looked around in shock. Kid Smashers just backed away from Riki, and then something quickly moved in and grabbed Riki. It was a long slender, amphibian like creature. One that Shulk had seen in the folder as Greninja, but had not actually seen around the mansion. Riki just began to struggle in Greninja's hand, but the Pokemon wasn't letting him go.

Greninja just began to walk away.

"Shulk!" Riki cried out.

"What just happened?" Shulk asked.

"That was Greninja." Toon Link sighed. "Master Hand's personal ninja pokemon bodyguard."

"I see..." Shulk said.

"We'll it's all over now." Villager sighed. "It's not going to escape again."

Ness just began to yawn. "Maybe we should return back to bed…"

Toon Link just glanced up at Shulk. "Actually, shouldn't we at least follow him and find out what happens?"

"I guess." Shulk said.

"Well, you guys can." Ness yawned. "I'm getteing back to bed."

"Same." Villager added on.

"It's fate is pretty much sealed now." Ness said.

The two walked away. Lucas however stayed with Shulk and Toon Link. "I don't want him to be hurt." Lucas said. "I mean he did break into the mansion and a bunch of stuff, but… I think he's just scared… He's in a strange place that he's not used to. He's also probably really young, away from his mother, and afraid..."

"He's 40 years old." Shulk said.

Lucas just looked up in shock at Shulk. "What?!"

"Don't let the Nopon's cute looks fool you." Shulk said. "They have no problem using that to trick people to get their way."

Lucas just looked around nervously. "Guys, are we going to follow Greninja or not?" Toon Link asked.

They followed Greninja to Master Hand's office, and walked inside. Greninja had placed Riki on Master Hand's desk and just stayed there. Riki had decided that the best course of action was to play dead, so he was now just lying on the table.

"What is this rat?" Master Hand asked.

"It's a Nopon from my world." Shulk said. "It's what Princess Peach saw in the dark and screamed waking everyone in the mansion."

Master Hand just looked at it. Riki continued to play dead, unfortunately for Riki, Master Hand wasn't an idiot who would be tricked by such things.

He snapped his fingers and some electricity shocked Riki back up. He looked at the giant hand and as if on instinct he reached for where his biter would normally be hanging across his back, however he forgot that Shulk had taken it.

"You've trespassed into my mansion." Master Hand said. "You've attacked one of my Smashers. Do you know what is about to happen to you?"

"Riki scared, Riki away from home, Riki want his mommypon." Riki tried to plead that he was a child, and use his cuteness to take advantage of others.

"Master Hand, he's 40 years old and has 14 children." Shulk said.

Master Hand didn't budge. "You're also taking me for a fool." Master Hand said. Riki was just constantly getting more and more nervous.

"Riki just want to find Shulk!" Riki eventually said. "Shulk, Riki's friend! Riki thought Shulk was in danger."

Shulk could just feel that the hand was staring at him, waiting for a response. Toon Link just nudged Shulk in the side. "I told him what I told the rest of my companions." Shulk said. "That I was leaving for this job."

"You sneaked on board my ship." Master Hand said. "You will have to be punished for trespassing."

Riki just began to shake in fear.

However, before judgement could be passed on the Heropon, another hand appeared. "IT'S SO CUTE!" The other hand shouted. "Can we keep it, can we brother?! Please!? Pretty Please with sugar on top?!"

Shulk just looked in confusion at the other hand.

"Oh, that's Master Hand's brother, Crazy Hand." Lucas whispered.

Shulk just watched as Master Hand began to twitch in frustration. Riki saw this as his chance to survive and quickly rushed to Crazy Hand and began to rub against him like a cat.

"No, you can't." Master Hand firmly replied back.

Crazy Hand just snapped. "You don't love me, do you? You hate your own flesh and blood, your own little brother!? Don't you remember what you promised Mommy Hand and Daddy Hand on their death beds? That you would always look after me, and make sure that I was happy?"

Master Hand just continued to twitch in frustration. "That never happened, and our parents are still alive." Master Hand said, despite not having teeth, it sure sounded a lot like Master Hand was talking through clenched teeth. Something was telling Shulk, that this was a reoccurring argument.

"And just look at you, now you're just going to kill this hopeless animal!"

"Actually, I was thinking about making it an assist trophy." Master Hand said.

"You heartless monster- wait what?"

"I was thinking of making it an assist trophy." Master Hand repeated. "Kids go crazy for the cute things, who cares if its actually some lying, cheating, stealing, old man with 14 children, and a falling apart marriage. If they think it's cute, they'll like it. And we need a few other things form Shulk's worlds anyways."

"Riki hurt..."

"Thank you brother!" Crazy Hand said, suddenly scooping up Riki in the palm of his hand and then flying out of the room. Shulk just stood there still holding onto Riki's biter.

"Well, I'll inform Princess Peach that she just stepped on a new assist trophy's ears or something and she just surprised it, and it just fought back in self defense." Master Hand said. "Now then, Shulk, I trust you're getting adjusted to the new place."

"Yes." Shulk replied.

"Good. Toon Link, Lucas."

"Yes?" the two boys said.

"Go get some sleep. Shulk, there is a stage that we're building for you, and I'd like your thoughts on some of it. It's almost complete, so could you come to see me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Shulk replied.

"All right, you're all dismissed." Master Hand said.

Shulk just walked back with Lucas and Toon Link to their rooms. Much to his surprise, he found out that the Kid Smashers were all bunking in the same room. They also had bunk beds and a lot more space than his meager room.

"Well, see you later Shulk." Toon Link yawned.

"Right." Shulk said.

Shulk made his way back to his room and just lied on his bed. He drifted off to sleep, and was soon woken up by someone pounding at the door.

"Shulk, get out hear right now!" Someone was roaring. He didn't recognize the voice; of course, he barely had names down at this point. The pounding continued at the door, and Shulk slowly made his way to it. He reached for the door and began to open it, and then a vision occurred.

The door would be forced open and a scaly fist would rush right for his head.

He just jumped back as the door opened, behind the door was Bowser. He swung once again, not exactly noticing that the door was open, and fell forwards onto the ground.

"Morning, Bowser." Shulk said. "What brings you here at this hour?"

Bowser just got up and glared at Shulk. "Where is it, where is that rat that attacked Princess Peach?"

"You mean Riki?" Shulk said. "I have no idea, he was taken to Master Hand, and then Crazy Hand took him. Anyways he's an assist trophy now."

"He's an assist trophy? Thanks!" Bowser said running away.

Shulk just looked a bit surprised. A few Smashers rushed in to see if Shulk was okay after Bowser had been pounding at the door. "Are you all right?" Link asked.

"Yeah, Bowser just wanted to know where Riki was…"

"Riki?" Mario asked.

"The thing that Peach saw this morning and woke up half the mansion." Shulk replied.

"Then Riki might be in danger…" Mario said.

"We better follow Bowser." Link said. "What did you say to him?"

"That Riki was an assist trophy now." Shulk replied.

The two just nodded. "Follow us." Link said, as they ran off. Shulk followed behind, and they made their way outside to another building, a slightly smaller mansion. They had caught up to Bowser, who was still outside. "This is the assist trophy's lodging." Link explained.

"So, Riki would be in here." Shulk said.

"Yes." Mario said.

Bowser pounded on the door and then walked in. Shulk, Link, and Mario just followed. As they stepped in a dog began to bark at them. Bowser however just glared at him, and the dog ran away scared.

"Oh, Link!" A voice said. Approaching them was a man with white hair, and was wearing a red cape. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"We're just making sure that Bowser doesn't do anything stupid." Link said.

"Who's the new guy?" The person asked.

"I'm Shulk."

"And I'm Demon Lord Ghirahim. Your sword…" Ghirahim was staring at the Monado on Shulk's back, he just licked his lips, and suddenly appeared behind him. He took the sword off of Shulk's back and just ran his hand up it. "Speak to me…"

Much to Shulk's shock, the Monado activated.

"Such excellence, even though you're just a replica." Ghirahim said. Ghirahim just walked over to Bowser. "So, now why are you here big boy?"

Bowser just backed away a little bit creeped out by Ghirahim. "I came to find someone who attacked Princess Peach last night."

He laughed. "Oh, you mean that ugly rat."

"Where is it?"

"No idea." Ghirahim said. "But I can tell you, he's not here. Now leave, you're not welcome."

Bowser just turned around. Shulk however stayed there. "Can you give me back my Monado."

Ghirahim just smiled. "Do you really need this replica? Can't you summon one?" Shulk however just remained quiet. "Ah well. Fine take it." He deactivated the Monado and handed it over to Shulk. They then left.

"How was he able to activate the Monado?" Shulk asked. "No one else but me was able to do it here."

"Ghirahim is a sword demon." Link replied. "Put a sword in front of him, and he will tell you everything about it."

They got back to the main mansion and soon found Riki and Pikachu in the living room. The two were fighting. "You!" Pikachu shouted outraged, constantly trying to tackle Riki, however, Riki was just dodging each attack effortlessly.

"Riki new mascot." Riki said.

"Give it back!" Pikachu shouted.

However Crazy Hand came in and swatted Pikachu away. "Geeze, Pikachu, just because you're not as popular as Riki, doesn't mean you can attack him."

Perhaps what one of the scariest things about Riki and his thief abilities was that he wasn't just simply limited to physical objects. He could also steal enemies health, and experience. Or in this case, as Shulk had deduced, Riki stole Pikachu's popularity.

Shulk just walked up towards Riki. "That's not very nice, Riki."

"Shulk!" Riki said shocked.

"Return what you stole." Shulk said.

Riki just looked at Pikachu. "Fine." He said. A bright light went from Riki back to Pikachu, who just continued to glare at Riki.

"Now then, Riki." Shulk said. "You're going to have to apologize to Princess Peach for this morning."

"Riki don't want to, old lady attack Riki."

"Old lady?!" Peach shouted outraged.

Bowser just charged at Riki, Shulk jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. Riki also dodged Bowser's attack, and then ran away.

"Get back here!" Bowser shouted chasing after the Heropon.

"Mario, should we try and stop Bowser?" Link sighed.

"I don't think Bowser is going to be able to catch Riki any time soon." Mario replied. "I'd be more worried about the furniture caught in the crossfire."

Suddenly, there was a loud snap, followed by Master Hand shouting. "CRAZY HAND!"

"I think we better just go find somewhere else to be right now…" Link said.

All of the Smashers that had been in the living room exited out and did their best to hide from the wrath of Master Hand.

Shulk however grabbed the Monado with the intent to go and stop Master Hand, however he received a vision.

It didn't end well.

"Sorry, Riki." Shulk said, just trying to follow the other Smashers.

* * *

**Could Riki steal someone's popularity? I don't know, it just seemed like the logical conclusion for his stealing ability to me. Considering he's able to steal stats...****  
**

**I actually had "Riki Sneaky!" as what Riki said when stealing Lucas' stick... That's a completely different attack... But for whatever reason it just stuck out and it seemed to me like it was the proper name... (Actually I really haven't had Riki in my current Xenoblade team build...)  
**

**Up next: Metal Face!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Metal Face

Chapter 5: Metal Face

Riki and Bowser had survived their encounter with Master Hand. The two of them had been severely punished though. Master Hand also had yelled at his brother. "If you can't control your pet, I'll get rid of it!" Master Hand snapped.

Shulk however was just hoping that Master Hand had calmed down since yesterday. He knocked on the doors to his office.

"Come in, Shulk." Master Hand said.

Shulk entered and looked around. "You're still not mad, are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm furious about that still." Master Hand replied. "However, that has nothing to do with you."

Shulk just nodded. "So, you said you wanted to see me about my stage?"

"Yes, I trust that Link, Ike and Marth had briefed you on how our fights work?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes." Shulk replied. "It seemed a bit confusing at first, but I got the hang of it after a few pratice battles with them."

"Good." Master Hand said. "Now then, I'd like to show you your stage, and get your opinion on any changes that may be necessary."

Master Hand just snapped his fingers, and they were suddenly both teleported into a black room. "They explained that this was a hologram room, right?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes." Shulk replied.

"Okay, good." Master Hand teleported out of the room, and suddenly his voice came over a speaker. "I'm going to send you to your stage, and then you can tell me your thoughts."

"Understood." Shulk said.

The first thing that appeared off in the distance was a giant titan, one that Shulk remembered all too well. The Mechonis. It's sword stretching out, his eyes instinctively followed it, seeing that it had pierced an area above him on the Bionis. He then looked around, noticing the hills. Everything on the vast land of the Bionis' was just as he had remembered it.

"This is your stage." Master Hand said. "Guar Plains. I hope we've recreated it to your liking."

"It's amazing." Shulk said. "It's just like I remember it being. Although, there doesn't seem to be any wildlife..."

"We'll possibly be adding that in later." Master Hand said. "It's still in development after all."

"Is there anything else you wanted to show me?" Shulk asked.

"Some stages also have bosses that appear on them, they will attack the fighters and interfere with the match, and yours is one of those stages." Master Hand said.

"That's great!" Shulk said. "Is it ready to be seen yet?"

Master Hand just remained silent for a few seconds. "Yes."

"Can I see it?" Shulk asked.

"I guess it's probably better if I do prepare you for this." Master Hand said. "Okay." There was several moments of silence. "I've activated the event flag for the boss to appear."

Shulk just smiled. He was curious as to what the boss would be. "_Perhaps the Immovable Gonzalez?_" He thought,

Suddenly a shadow covered where Shulk was standing. He just looked up, and stared at the object in the sky with both shock and horror. A large black robot with long metal claws.

"Fancy meeting you here, Monado Boy!" It said.

"Metal Face!?" Shulk shouted surprised.

"Yes, this is the boss on your stage." Master Hand said.

But Shulk didn't hear Master Hand. He was losing himself in a rush of emotions. Shock, fear, anger. All of a sudden everything that Metal Face had done to them came rushing back. He remembered his claws impaling Fiora during the battle of Colony 9. The time that they had been ambushed by him outside of the Ether Mines at Colony 6. Prison Island. The time in Valak Mountain, where he had ambushed them, and was willing to destroy Face Nemesis, and kill Fiora, in order for Shulk to hand over the Monado, he briefly complied. And Metal Face revealed who he really was. Mumkhar, one of Dunban's old friends.

"What are you willing to do? Would you even kill a Homs to beat us?" He remembered Mumkhar lifting him up by the neck, as he said those words.

And most of all he remembered their final battle in Sword Valley at the entrance of Galahad Fortress. Where Mumkhar fired one of Metal Face's cannons and it destroyed a part of Galahad Fortress. It impaled the robot, along with causing the platform that they were on to break.

Metal Face was pinned down as the platform fell. And then there were some explosions. They assumed him to be dead. They found the wreckage later on the fallen arm.

Shulk just clenched his fist. He grabbed the Monado and activated it. He rushed for Metal Face, and just jumped into the air slashing at the monster's chest. It opened revealing nothing inside. Just an empty compartment where a Homs would normally be.

Shulk just let out a loud primal scream and began to cut through Metal Face.

When it was done, he just collapsed on his knees. The room turned back to black, and Shulk had to remind himself that it wasn't real. "It wasn't real." He repeated to himself.

Master Hand teleported into the room, and Shulk just pointed the Monado at him.

"How do you recreate everything so perfectly?" Shulk asked. "Including his voice."

"They are based off of your memories, and the memories of your companions." Master Hand said. "Now you know what your stage includes you're dismissed."

Shulk noticed two other Smashers had been watching. Captain Falcon, and Samus. They just rushed over to him, and helped him up, and walked him outside of the hologram room.

They sat him down on a chair, and he just sat there shaking.

"It's all right to be afraid of someone." Captain Falcon said. "After all, Samus is afraid of Ridley."

However this just got Captain Falcon a stun gun right up into his face. "I'm not afraid of Ridley." She snapped.

"Right, whatever you say Sammy."

"Don't call me that." Samus hissed, digging the stun gun into his face.

Shulk just glanced up at the two. Their slapstick antics weren't exactly helping him cheer up. "It's not that." Shulk said. "The pilot's name was Mumkhar. He was truly a despicable person. He killed Homs without any reservations, he was perhaps the only face mechon that didn't have their memories erased. His whole reason for doing it was because it was Dunban's, one of my comrades, home. I hate him, and just seeing him there flooded my mind with everything he did at once, and I lost myself..."

"Well, now that you know that it's coming, it probably won't affect you as much." Samus said. "It was just the surprise this time that triggered it, right?"

"Maybe." Shulk replied.

"Well, it's not the real thing, just a hologram." Samus said.

Shulk just nodded. He tried to stand up, but it was quite clear he was shaky. They walked him into the kitchen and just sat him down at the table, and Samus began to make some hot chocolate for him.

"Shulk!" Riki said rushing up to him. "Are you okay? Riki heard you hurt!"

Shulk just looked at Riki in shock. "How did he..."

"News travels really fast in the Smash Mansion." Samus replied, handing over a cup of hot chocolate. "Get used to it."

"Okay." Shulk said a bit surprised.

"You saw Dundun's old friend?" Riki said.

"Yes, Metal Face." Shulk replied. "His appearance just surprised me, that's all."

"Will this be a common occurrence during your battles?" Samus asked.

"No. I'll be fine from now on." Shulk said. "He's not real, it's just a hologram, and besides, the real one is long dead. Even if they rebuilt the Mechon part, the Homs is long gone."

Samus had sat down at another chair and was now drinking some hot chocolate from a mug. The two of them just had small talk. At least until Wario came into the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't the cry babies." he said.

"Shulk, Riki will bite him." Riki said holding the biter out.

"No Riki." Shulk said.

"Oh, trying to keep your guard rabbit back? You can't be that good." Wario laughed. "I heard you broke down like Samus breaks down in front of Ridley."

Samus was quick and swift. She bolted in front of him and just lifted Wario up off of the ground by his neck. "What was that, you fat tub of lard?" She said. Wario just began to gasp for air. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Put me down!" Wario gasped.

"Gladly!" Samus complied by throwing him across the room and through the kitchen window out on to the front lawn. Shulk just looked in shock at Samus. She glanced over at Shulk. "I have a longstanding nemesis named Ridley. We've fought, oh... 8 times by my count, and allegedly I have broken down and cried when I saw him once. I would like to tell you that, that has never happened."

"Understood." Shulk said.

"Samus scary." Riki said.

After finishing his hot chocolate Shulk just stood up, "Thank you, Samus. I think I'm going to go swimming now."

Samus just smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**So... yeah... I really, really, really, don't like Other M.  
**

**Fun fact: When writing Riki's lines, I say them out loud, in his voice. According to my cousin I have a good Riki impression...**

**I'm thinking I'm only going to have 2 more chapters of this... Part of it is because I don't know what else to do, another part is that from what I've seen of the leaks/streams and stuff, the only other Xenoblade references have been Shulk's alternate colors, where the colors are based off of the teammates' colors.**


	6. Chapter 6: Humiliation

Chapter 6: Humiliation

Shulk had jumped into the pool, and was now swimming around. He thought it would be a nice peaceful swim to help get his mind off of Metal Face.

However, the Kid Smashers were also in the pool, generally being kids. They had pulled out some water guns and there were now firing at each other. They were occasionally shooting towards Shulk who was unable to see any visions to dodge. He figured since they were just attacking with water, and posed no actual threat to him, his visions wouldn't actually occur. He decided to just humor the kids, and occasionally fought back by pushing a wave of water at them.

After a while, they got rather exhausted.

"Well, Shulk, it's been fun." Ness said. "We'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, same." Shulk laughed.

They all went into the changing rooms and Shulk just began to swim around the pool at his own pace. Eventually he went to a hot tub and relaxed in it.

After 15 minutes he got out and went to the changing rooms. He just opened the locker that he put his clothes in and then just stared in horror.

It was empty.

Well, not completely empty, the Monado was still there. Shulk just cringed, all of his clothes were gone. It was quite clear as to what happened. The Kid Smashers stole his clothes as a prank. Or, rather, the most likely suspect was Toon Link. After missing with the bucket of water, Toon Link had tried to prank him a few times. But with his visions he was able to see any impending danger.

"Crap..." Shulk muttered.

He now was forced to rush through the Smash Mansion, back to his room with nothing but his boxers on.

"It will be fine." He told himself. "No one will see me..."

Shulk peaked his head out of the changing room and saw that no one was in the hallway. He quickly just ran out and began to dash towards what he thought was safety.

However he ran into Palutena.

She just looked at him in shock. "Oh my..."

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said rushing to get back back at her. However he saw Shulk. He just drew his blades. "What are you doing you pervert!"

"Pit, can I borrow your toga?"

"Oh, you're into that..." Palutena smiled.

"What?!" Pit said. He just began to fire several arrows at Shulk who swung the Monado to block them. Shulk changed his stance to Monado speed, and just rushed past the two.

When he thought he was safe, he paused for several seconds and just leaned against the wall. However he suddenly had a vision, out of nowhere a suit of armor rushed towards him and swung a giant sword.

He just jumped out of the way. Sure enough a giant suit of armor appeared and swung it's sword at him. He just activated the Monado and cut through it causing the armor to disappear.

"I'd expect something like this from Captain Falcon, but not you, the Newcomer!" A voice said. Shulk turned to see Princess Zelda standing there. "This is simply unacceptable."

"Wait I can explain." Shulk said.

"I don't think any explanations are necessary!" She said summoning another phantom. "I thought you were refined!" The phantom rushed towards Shulk who just jumped away, and then ran past her. He began to jump to the side to dodge several volleys of Din's Fire that was tossed towards him.

"_She's seriously trying to hurt me!_" Shulk thought. He decided that the first room that he saw he would go into, to try and escape from Zelda.

He rushed into a library where he saw the Male Robin sitting at a table, reading a book.

"Robin!" Shulk said. "Can you come with me to my room."

Robin just looked at Shulk rather surprised. "Wow, I didn't know you were so bold. But wait I thought you had a girlfriend... wait could it be you go both ways?"

"That's not what I meant. Take your cloak off." Shulk said.

"Shulk, we're in public, where everyone can see us." Robin replied.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you..." Shulk said.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU PERVERT!" Zelda shouted, rushing into the room. She summoned another phantom and it rushed for the two. Shulk was able to dodge the attack, however Robin wasn't so lucky. He was knocked away. Shulk just began to flee through the Smash Mansion, bumping into others. They let off screams of shock.

"_I haven't even had my debut fight, and all ready I'm thinking I should just retire to save myself from any more embarrassment._" Shulk thought. "_When I find Toon Link I'm going to kill him!_"

He narrowly dodged a Phantom. What was scaring Shulk now, was that Zelda seemed to be able to account for him seeing the future and was mercilessly attacking where he could dodge to. Since the attacks weren't actually aimed at him, his visions weren't kicking in.

Unfortunately the next Smasher he ran into was Princess Peach. She let out a scream of shock. Unfortunately for Shulk, Bowser was right there. "You're trying to do something to Princess Peach!" He shouted, rushing towards Shulk. He dodged the attack and just swung the Monado, changing it to Smash form, so that Bowser was sent flying back.

Another Phantom rushed towards him. This time he blocked the sword attack, but it was quite clear that they had a large overwhelming strength and he would be forced away soon. Sure enough he was sent flying from the Phantom's strength. He switched the Monado to jump, and just bounced off of the wall and quickly changed it to speed in order to escape.

He made his way through the mansion, having actually lost Zelda this time. However at the end of the hallway he was in he saw Toon Link. Toon Link just had a devilish smile across his face.

"Hi Shulk."

"You will know the pain and suffering you caused me!" Shulk said, stretching out his hand. Instead of gabbing his red Monado that was currently, somehow, on his back, he summoned a blue sword that seemed to be made out of energy. The Monado III.

Toon Link suddenly looked very afraid. He tried to flee however Shulk jumped into the air. "Monado Purge!" he shouted. Suddenly Toon Link was hit with a wave of energy that caused him to fall down onto the ground.

"PERVERT!" Zelda suddenly shouted, appearing behind him. "Now you're attacking Toon Link!?"

"Yes!" Shulk replied. "Because Toon Link stole my clothes from my locker, and put me in this predicament of being chased by you."

"Toon Link, is that true?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Not at all." Toon Link replied.

Shulk just turned to glance at him. "You lying sack of..."

Toon Link just laughed. Suddenly a Phantom narrowly missed Shulk. "I don't think you have time to be worrying about me." He said.

Shulk just quickly fled. Somehow, he managed to get to his room without actually meeting anyone else. However, waiting for him there was Master Hand.

"Well, I think we've found an alternate costume for you to wear." Master Hand said.

"What?" Shulk said surprised.

"Yes, I was actually looking for you because we only had 7 alternate costumes for you, and we were having difficulty coming up with an 8th. But, that will do fine." Master Hand said. "Plus some manservice will hopefully stop some people from continuing to complain about some of the other alternate costumes."

Shulk just went into his room and just began to weep.

* * *

**... And that's my story of why Shulk has his Boxers/bathing suit as an alt. (In Xenoblade, I'm pretty sure it's the same thing… I never really bothered with the bathing suits.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Let the Smash Begin!

**Full SSB4 roster Spoilers ahead. Don't know if I should have this as a chapter or just an epilogue… **

* * *

Chapter 7: Let the Smash Begin!

It had been a few weeks since Shulk had arrived at the Smash Mansion. Since his arrival, several more newcomers came, and several Smashers had gotten their notice that they wouldn't be participating in this tournament.

"Why..." Lucas cried. "I don't have anywhere else to go…"

"You can come with us..." Popo said. "Nana and I always are looking for more company."

"Besides, it's not like you have to leave." Ness said.

Lucas and the Ice Climbers had received their notice that they currently weren't needed. They were however told that they could still stay at the Smash Mansion or visit whenever they wanted.

Snake, someone that Shulk had seen just around the mansion, also got his notice that he was no longer needed. But there was something on his face that told him he wasn't too surprised about the news.

"It's been fun, the few weeks I've known you." Snake said, smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah." Shulk said.

"Maybe we will see each other again. Enjoy your time as a Smasher, you don't know if it will last."

The two of them just shook hands, and Snake practically departed the mansion immediately after. All things considered, he probably took it the best.

Wolf on the other hand probably took it the worst. It probably wasn't helped with Wario rubbing it in that his contract was renewed. "I'll rip that disgusting fat ass limb from limb! Bowser's going to lose his children!" He threatened. "THAT STUPID ANGEL!" He had to be tranquilized and then sent to some remote spot in the galaxy to cool down a bit.

As for the new Smashers, there was one Shulk had seen around the Smash Mansion beforehand, Dr. Mario. According to Ness, he was a Smasher beforehand, however had been taken off the previous season because of some stress about holding both the position of the Smasher's doctor, while also being a Smasher himself. It seemed like now he was ready to return to the ring. And it seemed to be used as a beacon of hope for the other Smashers, that they might one day get invited back in.

Then there was Dark Pit. From what Shulk had heard around the mansion, he was Pit's brother, or something. "Me his brother?" Dark Pit scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, he's my copy."

"You're my copy!" Pit said.

Dark Pit just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Pitstain."

The two just began to squabble, and soon broke out into physical violence against each other. Despite their claims, they really reminded Shulk of two fighting brothers, and it was quite easy to see that they were closer than they were letting on.

Then there was Alph, an alien from the planet Kopai, who also used Pikmin like Olimar. He was rather quiet, and it was easy to see that he nervous about being here.

Perhaps the noisiest addition was Bowser's kids coming. All 8 of them. Bowser seemed rather pleased that the family was all there, but the same couldn't exactly be said for some of the other Smashers.

"All 9 of them under one roof." Mario said, all ready drinking his sorrows away. "It was bad enough with just Bowser, and his rather overprotective tendencies. How much longer until Princess Peach is kidnapped?"

"MARIO! HELP!" Peach shouted out.

"I just had to open my big mouth." Mario said annoyed. "I guess there really is no rest for the weary."

"Do you need help?" Shulk asked.

"No." Mario laughed. "The only spot that they have to go was the kid Smashers' tree house... It will take five minutes tops. Assuming of course, they didn't dig a moat around the tree house and fill it with lava... then it might take a bit longer..."

Shulk just nervously laughed. And with that Mario was off.

And then there was a dog and a duck. They were both currently sleeping in front of the front door. The duck was for some reason perched on top of the dog, and rarely seemed willing to move off of it. As the Smashers learned from Master Hand the duck's name was rather creatively Duck, while the dog's name was Hunter.

Now, it was just another normal morning at the Smash Mansion. And Shulk was just planning on enjoying another peaceful day at the Smash mansion, or as peaceful as they could get. He had finished eating some pancakes that he had made. Over the course of the breakfast, the Koopalings had come down and began to fight over the leftovers that he had left on the counter.

"Lemmy! Those are mine!" Larry shouted.

"Give them here!" Morton Jr. said.

Shulk just laughed, enjoying the company, even if it was a bit loud.

"Hey, aren't you going to make more!?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Shulk just shook his head. "Sorry, that's all the pancakes that I could make. We're out of flour now."

The siblings began to fight for the remaining pancakes, however while they were doing that Kirby came in and stole them.

"Those were great Shulk!" He said.

The Koopa kids all tried to tackle Kirby, however he just effortlessly evaded all of them.

"I was a bit worried that they would get cold first."

And then there was a buzzer. They were all called to a board room that the Mansion had. Each of them just taking a seat.

"Welcome Smashers." Master Hand said floating in front of a screen. "Everyone is now here for the tournament. The people you see will be competing with you, and against you, at the end of this tournament only one of you will stand tall as the champion. But don't think it will be easy. All of you all ready are champions from your various worlds, and have merits and reasons for being here. Be it slaying gods, or ending wars, no single person in this room is weak. So, let us Smash to our hearts content. Let us fight, let us claim victory from the jaws of defeat. Let us see who the Goddess of Victory shines the brightest upon. Let the fourth Smash Tournament begin!"

* * *

**And done!**

**So we have the final roster... The thing that disappointed me the most is Lucas and the Ice Climbers are gone, but "That which will be, will be..." There's nothing I can do about it.**

**If Duck Hunt is actually the name in the North American version, that's what I'll be doing. Duck for the duck's name. Hunter for the dog's name, I was thinking Hunt for the short form but I think that kind of, sort of, sounds a bit too similar to something else…  
**

**Hmm... Yeah, this story wasn't really going to be all that long, and honestly I don't know if I could of done anything else with it. **

**Well, thanks for reading, and until next time, see ya.  
**


End file.
